Fire Emblem: Tactical Romance
by Zero The Chance
Summary: A series of One-shots based on pairings between the Tacticians of the Fire Emblem series. No Yaoi or Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a series of One-Shot's story. It is going to basically be a story about the love lives of the various Tactician's in the fire emblem games. Pairings will most likely be pairings not normally made in fanfiction. **

Fire Emblem: Tactical Romance

Chapter 1: The Famed Genius and the Outspoken Cleric

_**::::C::::**_

Having finally reached the land of Lycia, the group that have come to know themselves as Lyndis's Legion have set up camp with their small forces scattered amongst themselves. Lyn and Florina were laying under the shade of the nearby trees, talking quietly about one thing or another. Sain and Dorcas were talking about Dorcas's future daughter's name, with Sain actually giving a few names Dorcas seemed interested in. Erk, Kent, and Wil were off scouting the area. Meanwhile in one tent the tactician tasked with protecting them was going over the data he had on each member of the legion. Though it was becoming harder to do that with _her _non-stop talking.

"You have not rested a minute since we made camp two hours ago. Honestly I'd have thought you would have been smarted than this!" Serra said in her usual tone.

...Okay maybe she was trying to be helpful but still, he needed more information if he wanted no causalities.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Serra half-shouted at Mark.

"Honestly yes. I do wish I could rest but the forces we may be fighting are much stronger than our current strength. If I do not make multiple plans, I might have my allies blood on my hands." Mark said in his own usual calm tone.

"If your so exhausted that you can't move on the battlefield, then your plans won't mean a thing." She said.

"That won't-" He was interrupted by a soft light coming from behind him that made the small aches in his body disappear.

"Plus you have me, a maiden of great power. With such a powerful healer you have no need to fear of any injuries our companions may acquire." She said. She then forced his books closed and put his notes away. "Now come with me and relax!" She said as she pulled Mark up from the log he made as his chair and forced him outside.

_'That line of thinking can get someone killed.' _ Mark thought. The sight of his companions smiles as well as the smile worn by the pushy maiden pulling him made him agree however that it was indeed time for a break.

_**::::B::::**_

"Damnit!" Mark yelled in frustration at his failure, his first as a tactician. The army he was now a part of, led by Lord Eliwood of Pherae, Lord Hector of Ostia, and Lady Lyndis of Caelin, had tried to rescue Eliwood's father. Just as they had completed this task, he was killed before their eyes, before Mark could even make a single command. Dragon's, the Black Fang, none of it mattered at this moment, at least to Mark. Most had left him alone to let him let out his anger. All except one.

"Throwing a fit won't change this you know." Serra said. She was unusually calm, quietly standing behind Mark.

"Says the girl who throws fits on a daily basis" Mark shouts back at her, though the flinch she gives makes him stop for a moment. "S..Serra, I..I didn't-" He stammered but she interrupted him.

"No it's fine, your right." She said quietly, looking like she might flee and cry if the tears in her eyes meant anything. Instead however she slowly walked up to him and pulled him down with her, the two sitting on Mark's bed. "You can let it out, the pain you are feeling. Losing a comrade is something you never want, even if you must surrender. Unlike Eliwood, who has to bear with losing his father, you as the tactician of the army must bear the brunt of the hate and scorn for not being able to save him." She stated, not to hurt him, but to help him. As Mark slowly cried, leaning on her as she held him, she uttered her words, hoping they might heal his heart. "However it was not your fault. The information was not known to you, Elbert had sacrificed himself so we could live and carry on with the fight. The only way anyone can blame you is if you run away." She said quietly. His cries carried on for awhile but by the end he was calm.

As she stood to leave she heard a quiet "Thank you, Serra" from the tactician. The smile on both of their faces were small but shined with determination. "Not a problem, I told you that this maiden has great power. Even without a staff I can heal you!"

_**::::A::::**_

It was a silent night, the next day would be the beginning of the end of their long fought battle. However the evening was not a peaceful one as Marquess Uther of Ostia had succumbed to illness a few nights before the army had made it to Ostia. The army would prepae tomorrow, the night was a night of peace in honor of Uther.

In one room a young cleric shed tears at the loss of her lord. Lord Uther had saved her from her tormentor's, given her a home, given her friends, given her a _life_. And now he was gone and she was unable to thank him.

Despite wanting to mourn alone, another had finally found her. As he gently closed the door, he silently moved to a spot next to her. "I can not admit to being able to feel what you are feeling" he started as she silently listened to him, holding in her tears. "While I now know the pain of losing someone close to my companions and losing someone close to me myself, I do not know what it is like to lose someone as close to me as Uther was to you." He said.

"I...I just wish I could thank him" She started, shedding new tears. As he leaned over to hold her, her form collapsed on his and held him tightly as she cried. "I want to thank him for the life he gave me, the ability to call somewhere my home" She cried out.

"But most of all, I believe you want to thank him for giving you something precious. Something you never had and you believe wouldn't have had without his help. Something you lock in your heart." Mark said calmly as he gently rubbed her back and let her cry into his shirt.

She cried. She cried louder than before as she forced her self to admit it. She cried and cried and cried until she was nearly asleep. "Thank you Uther...thank you father..." she let out almost silently as she fell asleep. And as she slept Mark looked out of the window to the night sky.

"I promise you...that none of this army shall perish. We will survive. After all." Mark looked at the sleeping cleric. "We have a powerful maiden on our side. One who will heal any injury we acquire."

_**::::S::::**_

This was it. In that room was the place that would be where their final battle would take place. The others chosen for battle were all preparing in their own ways. Lyndis and Rath were talking quietly about the plains and how they promised to return there. Eliwood and Nils were outside remembering times with Ninian and promising to win. Hector and Florina were discussing Ostia's future. Erk, Canas, and Lucius were discussing magic with Archsage Athos while other couples and groups talked amongst each other. Small conversations about the future they would save.

Mark was in his own conversation with the woman he had admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with. The maiden that gave him strength during every battle, that healed anyone despite whatever injury. She would be by his side during the battle, healing any and all who needed it.

"This is it, huh" She said as the two looked out at the sea.

"Yes, yes it is." He said.

"You know, I wouldn't believe if this were a dream. Me, a lowly orphaned child of Eturia, being a part of such a grand army, fight alongside such a variety of people." Serra said, speaking of the past she had revealed to him the morning after she mourned Uther.

"Neither would I, a man with no memories being the tactician of such an army. I bet I would have laughed at the thought." He said.

Silence surrounded them as they enjoyed their time together.

"Serra"

"Yes, Mark?"

"I wish to go on a journey after this battle. To see all this land has and find my own place in it..." He said as she listened intently. "Will you come with me, so we may be able to help others as we do now?" Mark asked the woman he loved.

"I need no thoughts for that, my answer will always be yes. Whether it is the sands of Nabata, the towns of Lycia, the plains of Sacae, or even the snowy fields of Ilia, I will follow you." She spoke with no hesitation.

"And if I ask for your hand" He asked as he pulled out a ring from his pouch on his belt.

"I'd say yes a thousand times" She said as she gave him her hand. The two then shared a small kiss before returning to the others for their final battle.

_**::::Epilogue::::**_

_Mark, the Famed Genius, and Serra, the Outspoken Cleric_

_Though many at first were surprised by the romance between Mark and Serra, they were celebrated by their friends and a small wedding was held in Ostia before the two set off on their journey. They traveled to each land, helping any who needed them and became loved by all who knew them. They eventually settled down in Sacae, making an orphanages and became the loving parents the children needed. They were blessed with a son of their own, Uther, who would one day assist the children of their old friends and comrade's as their tactician._

**AN: Now for the reason I started with this pairing. I like to think that with Mark, his closest bonds would be those from the Legion. I have seen romance between Mark x Lyn and Mark x Florina but never a Mark x Serra so I decided to try it out, see if it would be any good. I think I did alright.**

**Other Tactician's will appear in these stories but I will probably focus on Mark(FE7), Soren(FE9&amp;10), and M!Robin(FE13). You can request other pairings as long as a tactician is a part of the pairing, if you have an idea let me know and if I like it, I'd love to discuss it. Please leave it in review though, it's easier on me that way.**

**Conversations happen after certain chapters;**

**C- Occurs after Lyn's Story, Chapter 5 Beyond the Borders**

**B- Occurs after Eliwood's Story, Chapter 19 Dragon Gate **

**A- Occurs after Hector's Story, Chapter 31 Sands of Time**

**S- Occurs before the Final Chapter.**

**ZtC Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And I am back with another one-shot. Takes place in Awakening, before the start of the Valm part of the storyline. AUish..**

Fire Emblem: Tactical Romance

Chapter 2: Dragon Hunting

_**Somewhere on the northern part of Ylisse.**_

The loud roars of the creatures around him made him realize that maybe this wasn't the greatest of ideas. I mean really, going out alone the the breeding grounds of the strongest dragons. Not that he had a choice really, that look in her eyes when she felt that her companion would be forever alone. Not to mention the creature herself, though it was hard to see, was indeed sad at not having a mate of her own.

Sighing, the man gets up from his hiding location to find the source of the noise. Though once again he had found another arrogant male dragon, prancing around as if it was hot stuff. "Minerva could beat you in seconds" Robin said to himself, admitting to himself that he had spent way to much time with his fiance and he did not care that he had grown to love her companion almost as much as she did.

Yes he had a fiance, Virion's head vassal and strongest soldier. He had met her at Chrom's wedding a few months back and had hit it off well with her, helping her with her idea to get a mate for Minerva only for the two to fall in love.

He continued to search until he heard a different type of noise. The cheers of humans. Rushing to the area where he could hear them he saw a group of humans around a young baby dragon that had been captured by the bandits. They were shouting about things like "Making a good profit" or "Looks Tasty". Just one look at the dragon showed it's innocence and thus his actions were already decided.

The bandits didn't know what hit them as thunder spell after thunder spell was rained down on them until nothing remained. A bit barbaric but the baby's life was on the line. Robin practically flew down the mountain in the state of emergency he was in, try to see if the baby was hurt. As he freed the young one a shadow hovered over his form, making him glance behind himself and gawk at the sight.

_**Shepard Barracks, Training Fields**_

A young woman was carefully making sure that every inch of her beloved dragon companion was thoroughly clean as she prepared for the end of her day. Her fiance had left on a journey a month ago so she had spent that time bonding with her fellow female Shepard's while still having time to pamper her companion. As soon as she finished a large shadow flew over head, followed by a small shadow. She glanced up and gaped at the large white dragon that hovered over her while a side of her 'awwed' at the cute white dragon baby flying behind the elder. Not only was her attention stolen but so was her companion who just stared at the new arrival.

"Cherche!" a voice rang out from above.

She was shocked to see her fiance _riding_ said dragon. Oh he definitely had some explaining to do...

_**One Year and Seven month's later, Home of Robin and Cherche**_

A young man with white hair and a young woman with red hair sat outside with their four-month-old son, Gerome. They watched as the young baby was cooing at the baby dragon that seemed to be fiercely protecting it against any possible enemy while also playing with the baby. For most it would be an odd and terrifying sight but for Robin and Cherche, it was cute to see little Nils so protective of Gerome. Meanwhile not to far from the two humans were two large dragons. The family of five lived together and as weird as it was, shared a wedding together. It may have been odd and slightly terrifying for the majority but Robin and Cherche could see both Minerva and Heath were enjoying themselves very much during the wedding. They could only imagine the kind of team Gerome and Nils would become.

**AN: A bit of a short one-shot, sorry, but I wanted to do something that others might not try. I think that Cherche would love to have a dual wedding with Minerva. A little fluffy Valentines Day One-Shot. (Was that fluff, even I don't know but that's the word I'll stick with!)**

**Dragon Names;**

**Baby White Dragon, Nils- named after FE7 character Nils.**

**Elder White Dragon, Heath- named after FE7 character Heath.**

**Lastly to any who had given idea's, don't worry I'll get to em eventually but I want to try some pairings I planned to start with when I made this idea. I might try a Soren x ? story next but might try a suggestion as well.**

**If you have an idea for a good pairing between Tactician's of the games, please leave it in the reviews.**

**ZtC Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay first off gonna say sorry for previous chapter, read it and honestly I think I need to make a better one to show the actual fluff that can spark between Avatar and Cherche(Honestly becoming one of my more favorite pairings in Awakening). This one however is for a different tactician, our favorite, silent, slightly racist tactician Soren. Yay! Lets see who I pair him with, (By the way gonna probably do this pairing again since I am starting to like it more than before.)**

Fire Emblem: Tactical Romance

Chapter 3; Dodge!

_Greil Mercenaries Training Field_

"Dodge!" A female voice rang out in the field as she pounced at her target. The target gave a grunt of annoyance as he sidestepped her "attack".

"Honestly Mia, cease this foolishness." Soren said in his usual emotionless voice. He was ignored and forced to dodge once more.

You may be wondering what is going on, why is she "attacking" Soren, or maybe you actually watched that one scene in Radiant Dawn. Yeah I broke the fourth wall, I am the Narrator! The Narrator is all! The reason is simple, she wants Soren to be able to dodge enemies easier but since he gets "lost" in his spells she has to teach him how to dodge.

Moving once more, she missed him completely once more. The training was pointless, he knew how to dodge perfectly fine.

"Soren!" A voice called out to the Wind Sage. Turning he noticed Mist running towards him "Brother needs you." She said, Soren already moving back to the base, not noticing Mia's grin until he was on the ground with one Mia on top of him.

"Mia! Get off, Ike needs-" "Good job, Mist!" Mia cut him off, Soren stopping and slowly looking dead at the young girl. He tried to be angry, he really did but if there was one person he couldn't be angry with, it was Mist.

"Okay that was a good work out, lets do it again first thing tomorrow morning." Mia said as she got up, taking her time, and walked off towards the base.

"..." Mist stayed there standing still looking at Soren who had not yet gotten up. "Your mad." She stated.

"No I am not mad, Mist." Soren said. "Only trying to figure out how I can avoid Mia for the rest of my life."

"..." Mist stared at Soren.

"What?" He said as he looked up at her.

"Nothing." She said as she started to walk off.

"None of that, tell me what you were thinking." Soren said as he got up and walked off after her, not acting like how he normally did, but with Mist and Ike he could open up so it wasn't a shock to them.

"Well normally you'd just say no to any request you don't like." She said as she turned to face Soren. "So I was thinking maybe you like spending..." Soren walked right past her before she could finish. "...time with her...he is way to shy." She mumbled only to stumble in her steps at his "Not Shy!"

_Commander's Room_

"What" Soren stated as he stared blankly at Ike.

"You heard me." Ike said look back at Soren.

"Why not?"

"Soren I am not sending you to patrol Daein just so you can hide from Mia."

"I am not hiding from her." Soren said as Ike gave him an amused look. "What?"

"You have it so bad" Ike said.

"I know, she's so annoying." Soren said.

"No trying to hide it, I know you better than you do." Ike said.

Soren sighed before heading out from Ike's room, stopping at the door and glanced back at Ike. "So..." Ike gave Soren a curious glance "when is your next 'mission' to the capital? The Queen must really have some dangerous bandit's to ask for only your help." Ike just gave Soren a glare as Soren gave him a blank look before the Ike rolled his eyes and just nodded, not answering the question at all.

From the other side of the door Soren ended the conversation with "We all heard you two during out last 'mission'" he said, as crashing sounds were heard in Ike's room as Soren gave a small smirk to himself.

"Dodge!" He jumped away with a scowl as Mia appeared around the corner. "Ready for Round 2?" she said and then pounced again, not letting him answer.

_Battlefield_

It was suppose to be a simple mission, a simple escort mission. Then of course legions of bandits show up and to rob the client blind so it is up to us mercenaries to protect him. While Gatrie defends the client and Rolf snipes from behind him, Mia leaps at her closest target, striking each one down.

Meanwhile Soren and Boyd work on a team up against the majority, Soren stuns them with Wind Magic and Boyd strikes the rest down.

It was going fine until Soren noticed Mia was too focused on her current enemy to notice the bandit sneaking up on her. Gathering a force of wind he launched off an Elwind just in time to save her. "Soren!" Boyd yells out to late as Soren is struck in the leg by an arrow. To slow to dodge due to the arrow in his leg, Soren is cut down by the Bandit's axe before Boyd can get to him in time. Still breathing, Soren gets up, though unsteadily, and continues to fight, this time with Boyd close by.

As the last enemy is killed, Mist preforms healing for those who need it, majorly just Boyd and Soren. As Soren is treated he spots Mia staring at him and knows she is going to try that infernal 'dodge' routine the moment they get home so he mentally prepares himself.

However throughout the entire journey he hears nothing from her, not a peep. Just her occasional stare at him when she thinks he doesn't see her. It is only as they arrive at the base does she stop Soren while the others move forward.

The two stand in silence, one waiting for _it_ to happen and the other gathering the needed words.

"I'm so sorry!" She says loudly as she bows at him, surprising Soren greatly.

"What?"

"All this time I have been getting on your case to dodge and when in an actual fight, I am the one who doesn't dodge when they need to." She said, clearly upset.

"Mia..." He tries but is to soft.

"I should have done my part and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, if I had stayed alert like I preached then..."

"Mia..." This time his voice gets a bit louder.

"I-" Mia!" He shouts to get her attention. She stares at him in shock, having never heard hm shout outside of battle.

"We both seem to have need for additional training in learning how to dodge so from now on, until we can both dodge any strike in any situation, we will be training together. Until then use whatever energy you had bashing yourself and use it to dodge." He said, turning and walking to the training field. As he walks off he turns to her, "Well are you coming or what?"

Shaking her head, she lets out a small smile and shouts a loud "Yes!" as she follows him to the field, starting to fall even more in love with him than she first was.

What? You thought the training was fully about her worry that he doesn't dodge enough. Poor, Innocent Reader, you have a lot to learn.

**END**

**AN: Okay he went a bit OoC but honestly I feel Soren would open up to both Ike and Mist as if they were family so that part was easy. The end was a bit more OoC for both and a bit awkward but I sorta like how it came out, you can see the Tsundere in this one!**

**Tell me how you think it was, how I could improve on these stories, or just another pairing you wish to see paired with a tactician. **

**Until then...**

**ZtC Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So to start this one off, this story will be the first, non-planned pairing. Instead it will be a suggested pairing story. This one starts off in FE7 Eliwood's Tale; Chapter 11. **

**Fire Emblem: Tactical Romance**

**Chapter 4: Tale of the Archer and the Tactician**

_Pheraen Village_

He let out a small sigh of relief over having finally made it to the village, the journey from the previous village was bit more dangerous than he expected. There were far more bandits on the paths now, almost making him feel like he was back in Sacae. That led to him going over a few fond memories as he walked down the road leading to what he believed to be the inn. As he was remembering those precious memories he bumped into someone going the other way, causing the person to fall back with a small thud and knocking him out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw the young girl he had just knocked over. She wore light armor over simple clothe, had a green bandana over her green hair, and a quiver with arrows on the hip. Bending slightly he reached out a hand and said "I'm so sorry, miss. I let my mind wonder a bit and forgot to pay attention to what was in front of me."

The girl looked up at the male in front of her for the first time, seeing a tall man with brown hair, a large green cloak covering most of his body, and an apologetic look on his face. She reached up and grabbed the hand that he offered as he helped her get back on her feet. "No worries, I did the same thing. Just got back from training." She said as she took another look at him. "I haven't seen you before, new here?" She asked.

"Yes, I have traveled here to meet with an old friend. I heard he and his wife had a child a few months ago and I wanted to see how they were doing." He said.

"Well if you need help finding your way to the inn, look no further." The girl said. She saw that he was looking down the road past him and shook her head "It's actually at the other end of the village." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

He should have been surprised by the kindness she had shown, but his companions had pretty much shown that it doesn't take much reason to help others so he let her drag him to the inn. Once there he offered to pay for a meal for her, to pay back her kindness. The two found themselves talking at the small table as they waited for their meals.

"My name is Rebecca by the way." She said after a few minutes.

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca, my name is Mark." He said.

More time had passed until the two heard a bit of noise outside, screams from villagers. Before he could stop her, Rebecca rushed outside to see what was happening. He soon found her fighting some bandits alongside a knight in yellow armor. As he rushed to help the two in giving tactical advice, he had the feeling that his days would be busier for the next while.

_Caelin Castle_

As Mark sat down in a chair in the library of the castle, he thought back to recent events. The battle against the bandits in Pherae led not only him into volunteering his services, but also saw him fighting alongside Dorcas once more. The two old comrades were joined by more when Matthew and Serra joined alongside a knight named Oswin and their Lord, Hector. Not long after Erk had joined, forced by Serra, but welcomed the company of Mark and Dorcas once more. Though most of "Lyndis's Legion" had reunited after Lord Darin had attacked Caelin, luckily all of their friends that resided in Caelin escaped the battle alive. He looked across him at a sight he had become use to seeing, Rebecca sitting across from him with her nose in a book.

While Mark bonded with all of his companions, with Rebecca it was much quicker than the rest, even surpassing Lyn at one point. This was due to the give and take between the two. Simply put, Rebecca wanted to learn how to read and Mark wanted to learn how to hunt. The two had opened up quick, Rebecca learning about his amnesia and his adventure's with Lyn while Mark learned about Rebecca's brother and childhood friend on their adventure and how she had been worried that they never responded. He had comforted her only during this, helping her sort through her emotions as this happened. Though now he knew that she had a new problem she needed help with.

"Rebecca."

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied, not looking up. He could see her facial features showing slight anger as she thought of what bothered her.

"I know that your angry, honestly you have every right to be angry at him." Mark said, having become annoyed at the target of her anger after learning the reasons. "But if we are going to work together there will be times the two of you need to work together. So.."

"We need to get along. I know that but...he never replied." She said as she gripped the book. At seeing her shake a bit Mark stood up and started to make his way to her. "He promised he would return but he never came back. And Dan..." She let out tears as she leaned into Mark's embrace, crying softly. They had learned the day before that Wil, Rebecca's childhood friend, had thought Dan returned to the village. Now she could only assume the worse had befallen her brother.

"It's okay Rebecca. You can let it out, no one is here." Mark said.

"...never...me..." she mumbled. At his response of asking what she said she repeated herself more clearly. "You'll never leave me, right?" She said. It was a simple question that might make others give awkward responses.

"I promise I won't leave." was all he said. It wasn't just what she needed, it was what he needed as well.

_Bern_

_Shrine of Seals_

"Are you sure you won't join them?" Rebecca asked Mark, who stood b her side as they leaned on a nearby wall.

"Yeah, they don't need me for what they are doing. Best to rest while we can, you know." Mark said as she nodded, leaning over so her body was against his.

So much had happened since they left to confront the Black Fang. Countless battles that led to the reveal of the Black Fang's goal, to bring back the dragons, the death of Lord Elbert shortly after. The somber mood that everyone was in until they had met the Living Legend, Athos. Their journey into Bern, battling the higher ranks of the Black Fang, saving the Prince of Bern, and learning the truth of the Black Fang's involvement.

During it all relationships had flourished, one of the most prominent was Mark's and Rebecca's. The two had fallen in love, it was obvious to most but the two truly realized it the night they had returned to Pherae due to Athos's magic. That night they had realized the love they held for each other and ever since the two were almost always in the others company, not straying to far from each other.

"Soon, it will be over." Mark said as he glanced at the shrine, more in particular the siblings talking.

"Mark?" Rebecca asked, glancing at the two.

"Something...feels off." Mark said as he made his way towards them. "Tell the others to prepare for conflict!" He said as he rushed to them, realizing what he felt.

Only he was to late. Nergal had appeared and got Ninian before anyone was able to do anything. The Lord's would come out finding their comrade's enraged while Nils looked out into space, despair clear in his eyes, and their tactician cursing a storm at his own failure.

That night had the company quietly going about their business. One couple rested in a tent, the female comforting the male.

"It wasn't your fault, none of us were prepared for that." Rebecca said, holding Mark as he let few tears fall. It was easy to see why he was upset, not as a tactician, but as a person. The "legion" was like Mark's family, as he still could not remember anything other than his name. When one was hurt, the others were hurting inside. It was something many had respected, as it had shown just how close they were.

"I should have known though. He would strike when our guards were down." Mark said softly.

"Would Ninian want you to blame yourself?" She asked after other methods had failed. His tears soon stopped as he replied with a simple "No". "Then do what you can do, plan for our chance to get her back" She said, getting his mind onto a topic she knew would help him. He was always happy to plan ways to complete their goals, to make sure no one died.

As he worked she stayed by his side, interjecting every now and then to give him her own idea's. It was thanks to this they had every base covered. So that after a month when she had turned up again, it took only a single cry from Nils and a motion from Mark that had two arrows stopping Eliwood in his tracks and saving the distraught Ninian from death, earning Eliwood's eternal thanks even as Priscilla sealed up the wounds left by the arrows.

From then on, Rebecca assisted Mark whenever he started his planning, her idea's always being put to good use and helping him to save lives.

_Fargus's Ship_

Mark watched with a soft smile as Rebecca cheered with Wil and Dart. During the final battle, an attack meant for Rebecca that Dart had blocked helped jog his memories, allowing him to remember his past and that he was indeed Rebecca's brother Dan. The three had been reunited fully, with Rebecca and Wil finally losing the awkwardness they had during entire journey. He was startled from his thoughts as Ninian decided to sit down next to him, doing what he was doing only for her she stared at Eliwood and Hector, the two rough-housing and finally able to relax after their year of battles.

"Do you think it's right that we are doing this?" Ninian asked Mark in her normal soft tone. He understood exactly what she was talking about, Athos's last words.

"We can worry later, for now we can let the happiness take us. When we arrive back on land most of us will head our separate ways. After we do what we need to do, then we can worry about the future." Mark said.

"The future..." Ninian said and trailed off. "Mark?"

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Do you think...we will still be here when it happens?"

"Honestly I'd like to say yes but when he told us...I felt it. That ominous feeling when you know something will happen but you have no idea what. But that doesn't matter. If not us then..." He paused for a few moments. "...the next generation will be more than ready." He said as the two looked off at their respective partners, keeping the future out of their thoughts.

_Pherae Castle_

_20 years later_

"Don't forget your arrows!" A mature woman's voice rang out in the hall from the room a young boy just came from.

"I know!" His cheerful young voice called out to the woman. The boy had on a Pherae's archer attire, blue shirt, white pants, blue boots, light armor and quiver attached to the hip. The boy had light green hair and green eyes. "I'm heading out!" He said as he rushed down the hall, the woman popping her head out to wish him luck, long green hair tied in a braid. She walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the room she knew her husband was in.

At the age of 38, Mark was no longer as agile as he was when he was younger. He sat down next to the young beauty in her bed, talking about what her son had done. For the last year she had been ill and only in the recent weeks was she getting better. Ninian was happy though, despite being ill she could stay with her family longer. "Up to the same old things I see" Rebecca's voice came from the entrance, a tray of food for her long time friend.

After the war, Rebecca had become a soldier of Pherae and Mark had served as Eliwood's adviser. The two couples had grown so close that their respective sons, Roy and Wolt, were like brothers. One major event that showed how close they had become was when Eliwood helped prepare a large wedding for the two. Even if she was embarrassed, Rebecca's smile shined brightly as the two lovers became one.

"They left I assume?" Mark asked his wife of 15 years, to which she nodded.

The two women sat together, chatting about the two boys as Mark stared at the two with a smile on his face, watching his wife and "sister" talk and laugh. He hoped they could continue with this life forever.

_Pherae Castle_

_One Year Later_

Wolt stared off into the distance from his room, Roy and Lilina behind him as he stared into space. The two friends had just arrived home, the surprise when they arrived not being what they expected. He could still remember the message. How Lilina's escorts were to be Rebecca and Mark, how the bandits had gotten lucky, and how his parents fought bravely to protect not only Lilina but also the villagers. He took a deep breath and then exhaled "Dad knew it would happen." Wolt said to the two, shocking Roy and Lilina. "Before Auntie Ninian died, she had a vision of the attack and how either they would live and Lilina would die or the reverse. They had decided not to reveal the secret, so Lilina could live and no other lives be lost." Wolt said and turned to the two, shedding tears but having a smile on his face. "They died heroes, protecting someone they cared about. So I won't hate their decision. Instead I'll take up their places. I swear to you Roy, I will be both the arrow that reaches the farthest enemy and the tactician that keeps everyone alive." He said, his two friends agreeing and promising to win this war for their lost loved ones.

"_Just relax and watch, I'll never disappoint you for a second. Mother. Father." _Wolt thought. It was this moment that only of two times he thought he heard them, the time he left home with Roy to head into battle and the time of his marriage to the Sacaen archer he fell in love with.

And without knowing, until the end of his long life, they never stopped watching as he grew into the man they could never not be proud of.

**END**

**AN: Probably my longest story yet. I wasn't planing for it to get to that point in the end but I like it in an odd way. They lived together, died together, and watch over their son together. **

**How did you all like that chapter, was there things I needed to improve on? **

**AN 2: As a side note, a few of you have been asking for FE12 My Unit pairing with Katarina. I might do that pairing but that might be one of the only ones from FE12. I don't know the game much, it being Japan only and all, and I am pretty sure that My Unit is not a tactician. If you have evidence that proves me wrong, feel free to show me.**

**ZtC Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Originally was going to go for a normal pairing before I thought of this one. It wouldn't leave my head and the idea has been in my head for a while now. So here is an attempt at something. **

**Fire Emblem: Tactical Romance**

Chapter 5: Truth of the Heart

_Crimea, Greil Mercenaries Base_

_4 months after the Mad Kings War_

The silence in his small office was a norm, something that was almost always constant due to the fact he kept away from almost the entire group of mercenaries, save Ike and Mist. So it would be understandable if the other mercenaries were confused at the conversation going back and forth in two separate languages coming from inside the office. He counted his blessings that everyone was away on either missions or helping with the reconstruction efforts.

As he sat in his chair he looked across from him at the young lady sitting in front of him, book in front of her as she practiced saying simple words most children could say, though even he couldn't blame her on that. Her being asleep for twenty years and never meeting a beorc before hand meant she never had a need to learn the language most use in Tellius.

The young lady sat, patiently listening to the male across from her as he told her the correct way to say "My name is Leanne", having been stuck on pronouncing 'name'. She had learnt much the previous month from the sage and continued to improve little by little. She could already say things like "How are you?" or "Good Evening", having spent the first month on letters, how to pronounce them, and learning simple phrases.

She had thought he would turn their request down when asked, his hatred of Laguz seen easily by most in the army. Her brother had almost forbidden it due to his protectiveness of her until Tibarn agreed it would be a good opportunity for her, the sage was known as the smartest of the group, but it also seemed like he had believed the sage would never agree to it.

They had been wrong obviously.

_(Flashback)_

_Greil Mercenaries Base_

_1 month ago_

_The three mercenaries that had played a big part in her rescue stood before her group. The eldest was a young woman with long red hair and had gold plated armor covering her body. Next to her was the head of the mercenaries and her savior, the young mercenary having gained a bit more muscles as his blue hair seemed a bit shorter than before. Her attention though was on the young male directly across from her, looking at them all in an emotionless manner._

_The young man gave off an aura that reminded her of Laguz and Beorc, though she couldn't remember why someone would give off such an aura. His long, dark green hair was tied back and his being was covered in dark robes. It was as if the man was trying to hide from others, not of fear but out of instinct. Through all that she could practically hear the voice of his heart, the emotions buried deep within._

_She was jolted out of her curiosity as Tibarn laid a hand on her shoulder. "So as you can see the princess needs to learn how to understand and speak our language. And that is why we were wondering if Soren could teach her."_

_His words shocked two of the three. Titania, the red headed woman, gave a shake of her head as she seemed to already know what would be the result in this attempt. _

"_I understand your plight but I can't really order Soren to do something he is not comfortable with." Ike, the young commander, said. He gave Leanne a look of understanding as he knew it must hurt not being able to speak with the few friends she was able to make after awakening from her long slumber._

"_I'll do it"_

"_Well that's too bad...wait what?" Tibarn was stopped from continuing at Soren's first part in their conversation, he was not the only one as Ike and Titania looked at their tactician in shock, not expecting him to agree._

_Soren glanced at the two other mercenaries and sighed "If she can't understand even the simplest of words then how can she be able to help during the peace treaties. If Reyson were unavailable she would be the next in line due to the Heron's nobility among the bird tribe. As such it would be more advantageous to stop that problem as soon as possible."_

_He then looked at the rest of the group and said "The mercenaries will be leaving for three months time. Leave her here with me until they return." And despite the protests of the bird tribe, their princess agreed when Reyson told her what was being said._

_This would help her not only learn how to hold a conversation, but also help her be able to understand what those feelings were that the sage hid so well._

_Flashback End_

It had been a difficult start, what with neither knowing what the other was saying but Soren was able to make a way for it to work. She would later learn he did this not for himself, but for her so she had more reason to learn the language.

During this time she had been able to see a bit more of the emotions hidden within him, though only the hatred he has for Laguz and Beorc were noticeable at the moment.

* * *

_2 months later_

The young sage had ended their last lesson the night before, stating she had learned much in the last three months. The two had actually had a small conversation and despite the gaps in her speech she was able to understand most of what he said. She could feel the slight waves that he gave off as she had done this, the pride and pleased emotions were small but noticeable.

She was sad that tomorrow she would be leaving, she had enjoyed her time with the sage and she could feel, not in his heart but in her own, that he seemed to enjoy it somewhat as well despite hardly showing much the last few months.

This night held no meeting, no discussions, no learning sessions. It was a simple reprieve from the studies they had done the last three months. It was near the end of this small reprieve she saw what she could consider the "true" Soren.

"In the end, most wouldn't have learned this as fast as you have due to the age difficulties." Soren had said as she relaxed under the bright moon, gazing from the ground as he stood a bit away from her. It was simple, short but it was a compliment, something most didn't hear from Soren.

"Still...not...best" She whispered, her gentle voice reaching him easily somehow.

"That just means we have more work in the future."

She smiled softly "...yes..." she said quietly.

* * *

_Crimea Castle_

_2 years and eight months later_

It had been a long time since then and she had improved much due to her own studies and the small studies she had with Soren. She had learned when they met again that Soren had taught himself how to understand the ancient language, shocking not only her but also most that heard it. All save for the Shadow of the Beast King, who had seen the sight of Soren requesting for a way to learn it from Caineghis, somehow making sure not to sound as if he were begging.

She would never learn that part until a few more years but she didn't care. She had another being she could be able to talk to while not using the normal language. It had helped not only that problem but also helped her problems with the Tellius Language as he could be able to point out mistakes easier.

That hadn't mattered to the heron princess at the moment though. To the amusement of the mercenaries she had been checking her friend for any injuries after they had saved Lucia a few minutes ago. He had shown annoyance in his face but she could feel it, that happiness that someone cared to check on him.

After the two were finally left alone he grabbed her arms and stopped her movements. "Enough. I am fine. The fools were never much of a threat to begin with."

"It doesn't matter...could have been harmed and...just hiding it." She said, only small gaps in her speech now.

He sighed as he let go of her and let her continue, knowing it was useless when she grew stubborn over something.

She continued to check him until she was perfectly sure he was fine. Afterwords she followed him to the library where she watched him work over reports. He wasn't bothered much as he had gotten use to her hovering over his shoulder to see what he wrote out, answering the questions she was sure to have. All the while ignoring the glances of the occasional passerby.

* * *

_Daein, Apostle's Army Camp_

_5 months later_

"...to do such a stupid thing, bringing her into the battle!" A shout came from the tent of the commander's tent. Inside Ike and Mist watched in amusement as Soren vented anger. Three years ago they would never have seen something like this but after his meeting with Leanne it was seen by most of the mercenaries that Soren had begun to open up at random times, seemingly not noticing it. When alone with the two siblings though he let down the facade he had built, to boths amusement and happiness at seeing the real Soren again.

He was of course venting over Tibarn's decision to allow Leanne to take part in the battle. The decision was mixed among the army, most seeing Tibarn's reasons for allowing it but others like Mist agreed with Soren that it was to dangerous.

"I wanted...help you all" Was heard at the front of the tent, causing Soren to freeze and the siblings to nod at each other. Soren watched as the two left and allowed a clearly sad Leanne in the tent. Her expression was downcast and her wings seemed to droop as if they acted like a dogs tail when it was being scolded.

Soren sighed as he looked at her "I understand that but there are better ways to help, ways that don't include you on the battlefield." He said somewhat coldly.

"Won't do that...will not leave...Soren." She said, her expression gaining a slight rebellious look.

"It doesn't matter what you want, I am tactician and you will follow my orders."

"..." She looked down in silence. He thought she had understood but was in for a small surprise. "No...won't do it." She said quietly.

"Even if I have to order that damn king to tie you down, you won't go back on the battle-" He was interrupted by her rushing at him, embracing him and catching him surprise at what she cried out.

"No! I wont...I will not do it! I will stay by Soren's side!" She had said a sentence with no gaps in the middle. Her first. "Even if you tell the king I won't listen! Even if you tie me up I will follow." She said her voice getting softer and softer. "I don't want to leave Soren's side." she said softly, only heard by the one she held.

She could feel it, the shock at her speech and the declaration she had made, the anger at being told she wouldn't listen and the pride that she stuck up for herself. The fear at seeing her hurt. The happiness at being held. But most of all the emotion she felt strongest was an emotion she could feel in herself growing each second. She only knew of one way to stop the emotion from going out of control. Before she could attempt it he beat her to it.

The two kissed, soft yet long. Holding each other tightly, they showed the emotion both had hidden from the other. They showed their love for one another and in doing so changed the fate made for them.

The next battle took an interesting turn for the army when Soren was seen giving orders with a large, white bird hovering above him.

* * *

_Serenes Forest, Small Home_

_10 years later_

It had been a long time since Tellius had begun to truly make an effort towards peace. Two years after the war, as he had seen that he had played his role well enough, Ike disbanded the mercenaries and left with his fiance Mia on a journey to find other lands. The mercenaries went their separate ways and Soren was no different. He traveled for a long time, learning how to discard his facade with the help of the woman he loved most. She helped him heal his heart and, in time, helped him reunite with his last remaining blood family.

The two had stayed together in the war, Leanne refusing to leave the Mercenaries Army when they split to the point that Rafiel went with Micaiah's army. Despite the ones who did not approve of their relationship, they ignored it and lived the life the two wanted. A life that had the other in their company at all times.

After eight long years they returned to Serenes Forest and blessed Lorazieh with two grandchildren, a young boy named Gabriel and a girl named Lily. Despite not being Heron's they were loved by their family, never knowing the life a branded could lead.

And so the two lived, til the end of their days watching their children grow and living in each others company, never parting even in death.

**END**

**AN: Holy! That turned out better than I thought. ….So did I surprise anyone with that pairing? Any thoughts on who should be paired next?**

**Bet most thought Soren couldn't be portrayed as that, huh?**

**ZtC Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: People have requested that I do some Fem!Tactician stories, to that I will try but it's hard to get in that mindset. My method of writing is to mainly get into the mind of the main character. As a male, trying not to seem stupid as I type this, it's hard to get into the mind of a female character, but I will try it just may take some time...

….hesaysafternotupdatingforayear, needstimemyassyaknowwhatImean

**Soaring Tactic's**

It had been a week since their conflict with the Black Fang had ended, with the small army retiring at Castle Ostia before finally separating and returning to their lives. For one however this meant it was her last chance to confess the feelings she kept buried since she first discovered them. If she didn't do it now, who knows when she'd see him again.

"M..ma...mar..." Florina tried to say but instead squeaked out in cute way, though she never realized it as she scolded herself for failing again to get his attention.

Florina sighed as she realized it was time for her last resort.

She would...ask for help.

_**FETR**_

"WHAAAAT?!" A shrill voice seemingly pierced the heavens themselves, shouted in shock. Next to her Serra looked at her neighbor in shock and slight jealousy that Lyn reached such a high note with no effort. That took practice, darn it.

"I...Like Mark..." Florina squeaked quietly. Though none could hear her that time, the affirmative nod had the females of the room in silent shock. Their little shy knight had been in love for nearly a year and none had seen it.

"Damn, not your normal sight, eh Fiora? Our baby sis wants a man now. Only time will tell when they try to make the camel with tw-" Farina was shut up as Fiora had her fist get to know her sisters gut.

"Help...please." Florina begged.

The majority of the girls looked amongst each other with grins, getting a general idea for a plan to help their shy friend get her point across.

As they steered her towards a closet filled with dresses, Florina couldn't help but gulp in slight fear.

_**FETR**_

Florina walked down the deserted hallway carefully, trying not to fall in the nice dress Serra and Louise had picked out for her, while trying not to mess up the hair that Isadora helped her with or the make up Priscilla had helped apply. She wanted to let out tears, not of sadness but joy in the help her friends had made possible, but didn't want to mess the make up. The others had made sure the hallway would be deserted so now all she had to do was get to the ballroom to try and get Mark's attention.

"I...I can do this-" She said before tripping in the heels and falling towards the floor with a loud sound of something tearing following her.

_**FETR**_

"Hmm, ah such lovely beauties." Sain said as he admired the woman who made this slight party possible. Hector had been forced by his fiance Farina to get all the men in clothes appropriate for a ballroom party while Eliwood was persuaded by his fiance Fiora to make sure the men were there early, thus giving their baby sister the chance to find happiness. Only...where was Mark?!

_**FETR**_

Florina let out tears as she huddled in a corner, crying away at the mess she had made. Her falling had caused her dress to rip across the back, her hair was messed up on the fall, and her make up was now ruined by her crying. She was such a fool- "Florina? Are you okay?"

She looked up, make up running down her face as she stared into the eyes of the one she had fallen for. Before she could start to fumble at some attempt at regaining dignity, Mark had covered her form in his usual cloak, and began using a clothe to wipe away the stains on her face.

"There's no need to cry. This is nothing we can't get fixed. Though..." Mark paused as he looked at her "Why are you dressed up?"

"Th...The party..." She said with a snivel here and there.

"Party? Is that where everyone went..." At her nod he let a sound of relief. "Good. Now I can leave without running into the others."

"Wait..What?!" Florina let out a shout, though with her quiet voice it didn't carry far.

Mark let out a bitter sigh "I got intelligence from Jaffar and Legualt. Bern and Etruria have learned of my feats as a tactician and want my talents." He said as she let out a twinge of fear in her next squeak. "Matthew is going to run interference and plant seeds of doubt in the spy networks of other lands, making them believe bandits had killed me while I head to somewhere to lay low for awhile. I...I don't think I want either lands to use my mind for their purposes."

"Well...when will we..um..see you again?" Florina let out, giving up once more.

"Florina I need to disappear, I don't mean to sound arrogant but the two lands might fight for me." Mark sighed as he saw her face fall and said the words that effected her greater than he thought they would. "I won't be returning."

He got up and started to walk away, unaware of the girl's heart breaking. "I left everyone a note of goodbye..and I am sorry. It has been fun, Florina."

He was leaving. He had left her. She sat on the ground for a time unknown to her.

"If I don't do something now, I'll lose him."

The words came out without her realizing them as she tossed the heels away and rushed to her room.

_**FETR**_

"So it is time, eh?" Matthew said in the dark forest. Next to him was a form completely incinerated.

"Yes." Mark said as he gazed at the castle one last time. He took another step only to freeze as he heard it.

"Wait for me!" Her voice shouted, clear as day to the two men.

Matthew chuckled as he left, knowing he would have to find another form for the fake out to work. _'Sain owes me 5 gold for this one' _

Florina appeared in her armor, riding Huey as she landed next to him.

"Flor..Florina?" Mark said in slight shock.

"Ilia is the best place for us to go, I know the best area's to lay low while also being able to find decent work and make a living." She said, an unusual tone of assertiveness in her voice.

"Florina...heh" He gave up as he understood this trait best of all out of the army.

While she was shy, she was as stubborn as Lyn at times. No sense arguing at that point. He got on Huey, placing his arms around her waist.

"Ready." He had said and it took no more words, the two humans and one pegasus were off.

_**FETR**_

Sitting in a room in the castle was a note addressed to a certain shy knight. Next to it however was a message to others.

"I won't let him run from me."

Lyn let out a laugh as she stared out of the window with pride in her heart as her oldest friend seemed to truly leave the nest now.

_**FETR**_

"_Come on Roy! Keep up with us!" A young child with blue hair laughed as she had her pony gallop past her friends. She was past easily by the young girl with green hair, Sue laughing softly at her friends moan in defeat while a red haired boy shouted for them to wait as he ran behind them in the small forest behind the castle. _

"_Wait...huh, Whoa!" He shouted as a young boy a few years his senior in blue armor scooped him up and galloped past the two girls on his horse. _

"_Seems you win, eh young one." He said as he set the boy down._

"_Wow, that was fast. Who are you?" the blue haired girl said. _

"_My name is Noah." "And you'll stay away from the children if you know what's good for you." A woman with green hair said as she placed her blade at his neck._

"_Ah...Mother told me of you. Aunt Lyn." Noah said as Lyn sputtered at the aunt part. _

_Until a voice came from behind her, a voice so familiar yet unfamiliar with the tone of certainty. "Lyn please let my son go, he just wanted to complete his first job right as a knight of Ilia."_

_A purple haired woman said atop a pegasus while a man shrouded in a green and brown cloak peered at the two in amusement and led the children to the castle as the two friends reunited after so long._

"_So...ever hear of the time your father had a pegasus land on him, Lilina" the cloaked man said to the blue haired girl, getting his son to sigh at his father's choice of conversation._

_Of course he was gonna tell the children of their parents embarrassing secrets._

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: …...So I started this 9/6/2016...heh whoops.**

**Chapter 7**

**Lost Once, Found Again**

_'When you love something there are times that you must let it go.'_

Such a profound thought.

Robin sat in his seat and wondered if the one who first spoke those words had any form of emotion whatsoever.

It had been well over a year since the end of their struggle against Plegia and their battles with Grangel but the Shepard's prevailed and have thus remained victorious. In this time of peace many things were made but the most important were the blossoming love forming between the couples of the Shepards. The sole reason Robin had yet to marry was because of the lovely bride in front of him.

"You may now kiss the bride." Libra, the priest who had presided over so many of the Shepard's weddings, spoke up to the loving couple.

Oh Robin had forgotten another factor to his single status.

The groom kissing the bride.

Though it was painful to admit, Robin was not the one who now held the lovely Lissa in his arms, kissing her passionately. That action was Virion's to commit, no longer was Robin allowed to hold her.

'_Though you could have done something if you weren't this weak_' the traitorous part of his mind told him as Robin clutched at legs, gaining the same feeling from them he had for the last year. The war took it's toll on them all, though Robin had been dealt a cruel hand in life. First the loss of his memories, now the crippling fate that he could no longer run from. That cursed Levin Sword of Grangel's had taken the strength of Robin's legs from him, bounding him forever to never walk again.

Distancing from his friends was all to easy in this state.

Once his days were spent secretly enjoying the pranks of a women he fell for at first glance, making bonds with his comrades, and fighting by their sides.

Now he spent his days in a small office, no longer surrounded by his friends, and losing the joyful gaze Lissa once gave him. Now it was replaced with a pitiful look that Robin wished would end. Thus he hid from his love and she grew to love another during this time. Now she was happily in love and he was alone, forever without her at his side.

The couples enjoyed a banquet and gave plenty of compliments to the couple, while Robin sat in silence.

"I believe I've had enough excitement for the day" the woman near him had said, Robin didn't need to look to see Maribelle walking towards him and helping him up. The Queen had taken it upon herself to assist Robin in his life until he was able to do it alone. Most had given him 'those' looks, the ones filled with pity at his state, as if he needed more reminders on his state. Maribelle however continued to treat him as she always had, even when his closest friend and her husband had his moments where he let the glance of pity out, Maribelle stayed true to not only herself, but Robin as well.

It was this friendship that later helped bring that lost happiness back to him.

Through his engagements with Maribelle, other Shepards would come to the office at times. Only one though gave him no look of pity. Only a shy glance here or there then a look to the ground due to her inferiority complex, this was how he started to befriend Olivia. In the times that Maribelle would bring Olivia to the office, whether to give Robin some company or for a light brunch, the atmosphere was noticeably less tense than with the other Shepard's.

Their friendship would continue to grow, to the point where Olivia would at times come to the office alone, chatting with the tactician shyly but happily. They would talk about life, their dreams, or even just a book the two had read. This friendship grew into something more one day, when Olivia suddenly gained quite a fortune towards her theater. That day was filled with tears from the shy dancer, as she sobbed tears of joy upon learning Robin had given most of his money to help in this goal. Though she tried to deny it, too shy to take it, Robin would not budge. "I don't need much in this life Olivia. Maribelle and Chrom make sure I have a home and someone to help me when I need it. My dream...I don't think I will get it, but if I can't have mine I want you to have yours." She didn't quite agree but eventually she allowed the donation and soon a theater was built in Ylisse's capital city.

With that act of kindness, slowly but surely, their relationship grew. Olivia would stop by the office at times and invite Robin out, the two would go to somewhere quite where Robin would get no weird looks and Olivia could relax in peace. It was only a matter of time, until one day Robin asked her a question the two had waited too long for. "Will you stay with me?" A simple question, though it could have many answers for the two, it had one.

"I do."

Olivia spoke clearly, in a dress of white, to the love of her life. Robin, dressed in a white suit, both chosen by the two lovers closest friend, finally understood the meaning to those words.

By letting go of one love, you will be able to find another.

**END**

**AN: So yeah, realized I had that mostly done a while back but must have forgot it with school work or something. Sorry bout that one...**

**This Pair was requested by Zash101...in 2015...I'm a great guy aren't I...**


End file.
